


O seu pior pesadelo

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Shino, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Crime Scenes, F/M, Omegaverse, Rape, Sexual Abuse, ShinoKiba - Freeform, Violence, omega kiba
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Depois de um ótimo domingo em família, Kiba e os filhos voltam para casa na intenção de descançar. Os planos eram de almoçar no sjopping... Kiba não entende como acabou com tantas sacolas nas mãos e gastos na fatura!Shino está palestrando em um Congresso Educacional e avisa que não voltará durante o domingo por conta de um atraso nos voos. Nada que preocupe, Kiba, afinal terminar o dia na companhia dos filhos é uma ótima pedida.Para finalizar a noite: uma cervejinha gelada, pipocas e a reprise daquele jogo incrível de basquete.O domingo tranquilo está prestes a terminar quando uma companhia inesperada ameaça transformar tudo no pior pesadelo!
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba





	1. Visita inesperada

**Author's Note:**

> * Não foi betado, perdoem os erros.
> 
> * Terá cinco capítulos, alguns com cenas bem fortes. Se é sensível ao conteúdo dos avisos/tags, não leia.
> 
> * Baseado em um programa de fatos reais do ID com o mesmo nome
> 
> Divirta-se!

Kiba nem acreditou quando chegou em casa. O alívio foi tão grande que o fez suspirar e o lembrou do porquê se prometer várias e várias vezes não sair de casa sem o marido. E o motivo podia ser dividido em: os dois filhotes pequenos e a falta de noção de Kiba que se empolgava com as compras, o que lhe rendia várias sacolas para carregar.

— Tadaima — falou para a casa vazia, tirando os sapatos no genkan e largando as sacolas por ali mesmo.

— Tadaima! — Masako repetiu cansada, também tirando os sapatos e indo sentar-se no sofá. A menina era uma pequena Alpha de cinco anos, mas o passeio esgotou as forças infantis.

No colo de Kiba, Kaoru não parecia tão afetado, o garotinho Beta de dois anos tinha privilégios: passava a maior parte do tempo nos braços do pai.

— A gente só ia almoçar no shopping! — Kiba resmungou olhando o resultado das compras — De repente surgiu um monte de sacolas nas minhas mãos...

Ponderou por alguns segundos se Shino ficaria muito “bicudo” com seus gastos não planejados. Havia um acordo entre eles sobre quantos por centos do salário iriam gastar com coisas supérfluas. Shino era um professor pesquisador da Universidade de Konoha, ganhava o suficiente para o casal ter uma vida confortável, embora estivessem longe de serem ricos. Kiba era um autor de livros infantis. Sua principal saga contava com uma tiragem regular de reedições anuais, pois era muito utilizada pelas escolas, principalmente as de Jardim de Infância, fato que não inflava a conta bancária, nem o fazia um autor de best sellers, apesar de ajudar bastante com os gastos.

— Papai se empolga muito demais — Masako criticou.

— Ah, nem vem! Quem pediu aquela pelúcia de morango ali, hum?

A menina não respondeu. Apenas mirou Kiba com um par de olhos escuros cálidos, capazes de desarmar qualquer resmungo ou sermão. Acabou fazendo o Ômega rir divertido.

— Vai tomar banho de chueiro, ranhenta. Enquanto isso eu dou alguma coisa pro seu irmão comer.

— Sim, senhor! Pode assistir desenho depois?

— Pode.

Kiba assistiu a filha levantar-se para obedecê-lo, já bem independente para a idade e alta para alcançar o registro. Assim que a pequenina subiu as escadas, ele levantou-se com Kaoru nos braços e foi para a cozinha. Colocou o menino na cadeirinha infantil e preparou um pouco de papinha para ele, uma prática que ajudava a manter o menino bem alimentado, pois Kiba alternava a papinha com as refeições sólidas. Ainda era cedo demais para o jantar, mas conhecia bem o filhote. Sabia que aquela barriguinha gostava de ficar bem cheia.

Terminava de dar as colheradas para o Beta quando Masako entrou na cozinha, cheirando a banho recém tomado. Vestia roupas caseiras e confortáveis, muito autossuficiente no auge dos seus cinco anos de vida.

— Tem onigiri na geladeira. E suco de tomate — Kiba orientou — Vou dar banho em Kaoru.

— Tá bom!

Enquanto banhava o caçula, Kiba percebeu que ele bocejava e parecia sonolento. Imaginou fácil que o desenho derrubaria os pequeninos. E acertou feio...

Ao voltar para a sala descobriu que Masako já esticara o tapete pedagógico sobre o carpete: uma peça felpuda e confortável, estampada com letras, números e figuras geográficas. Ela se deitara sobre uma das almofadas, tendo arrumado um pequeno ninho de travesseiros ao seu lado, onde Kiba colocou Kaoru. A sala era espaçosa, havia uma estante cheia de livros que eram o orgulho de Shino e vários porta-retratos exibindo momentos especiais da família. Outro móvel chamativo era a raque, onde ficava a televisão de grande tela (xodozinho de Kiba). E um jogo de sofá de bom gosto em tom de cinza, quase coberto por almofadas coloridas.

Nesse momento o celular apitou, informando uma mensagem de Shino no aplicativo.

— Que caralho! — resmungou ao ler o conteúdo. Seu marido avisava que o voo estava com problemas e provavelmente não voltaria naquele domingo ainda. Shino fora para Sunagakure palestrar em um Congresso de Tecnologia Aplicada. Estava lá desde quarta-feira. Então podia-se dizer que as comprinhas serviam para matar saudades do marido... segundo a lógica kibana.

Deixou os dois filhos assistindo um desenho sobre ursinhos ninja e finalmente teve coragem de pegar as sacolas para guardar as compras. Tinha trazido algumas coisinhas para a casa, um belo jogo de cortinas para a sala. Alguns utensílios para a cozinha, como aquele conjunto de tchawan vermelho e dourado combinando com quatro pares de hashi vermelhos. Também percebeu que os filhos mereciam alguns mimos, como o morango de pelúcia vermelha, que Masako abraçou apaixonada tão logo a viu. E o caminhãozinho também de pelúcia, com o qual Kaoru acertou a cabeça do pai mais de uma vez...

Ao terminar a arrumação, voltou para a sala e flagrou as crianças assistindo o desenho com atenção total! A sonolência de antes desaparecera sem qualquer rastro! O coração foi inundado por uma onda de carinho sem igual e que não era inédita. Sempre se derretia ao admirar os filhotes tão amados. Sentou-se no sofá e fez companhia para a duplinha, rindo com eles das trapalhadas dos ursinhos ninja em suas aventuras mirabolantes.

=====

O resultado da manhã no shopping e da “tarde de cinema” foi fulminante. Pela hora do jantar Masako e Kaoru cabeceavam de sono, por isso comeram e logo foram levados para o quarto para se trocar e descansar por fim. Cada um tinha o seu: Masako, desde sempre apaixonada por morangos, dormia em um quarto cheio de estampas e pelúcias da fruta. Kaoru era pequeno demais para ter algum gosto, apesar de tender para caminhõezinhos de todos os tipos. O quarto do caçula era decorado com símbolos do Hokage, o líder máximo da Vila da Folha.

Em ambos os aposentos Kiba deixou os abajures acesos. O da menina era um dinossauro invocado. De Kaoru um peixe cuspindo água (de bom gosto duvidoso na opinião de Shino, mas que Kiba adorava).

Com os filhotes devidamente acomodados e profundamente adormecidos, o Ômega voltou para a cozinha, lavou os pratos sujos e louças usadas no jantar simplório, colocando tudo para secar no escorredor. Foi a vez dele tomar um longo e refrescante banho, aproveitando para vestir um short velho e uma das camisetas de Shino, que ficavam grandes em si, mas tinham o cheiro do marido e isso o fazia se sentir tão bem...

Ainda era cedo demais para dormir. Resolveu assistir a reprise da final de campeonato de basquete, um jogo emocionante entre o Konoha’s Angels e o Suna’s Fighters; que valia a pena ser visto mais de uma vez, principalmente porque a Vila da Folha saiu vitoriosa.

Animado, Kiba foi até a cozinha, colocou um saco de pipocas no micro-ondas e acompanhou a contagem decrescente cantarolando uma musiquinha. Logo um cheiro agradável se espalhou pelo ambiente e ficou ainda mais marcante quando o Ômega abriu a embalagem e virou tudo em uma tigela de plástico. Por último, mas não menos importante, pegou uma garrafinha de cerveja longnek para ajudar a relaxar ainda mais e voltou para a sala pronto para se acomodar entre as almofadas coloridas.

Entrou na sala dando um belo gole na cerveja. E então o tempo deu a impressão de parar, tamanho o susto que o rapaz levou. Ali, no meio do cômodo, estava parado um Alpha. Um homem alto, de cabelos curtos e claros, que nunca viu na vida antes. O desconhecido segurava um dos porta-retratos, analisando-o com atenção por um segundo a mais antes de se virar na direção de Kiba e oferecer um sorriso desagradável.

— Yo — a voz profunda e grave colocou o lado animal de Kiba em completo alerta.

E indicou que começava ali, naquele instante, um terrível pesadelo.


	2. Inquebrável, indestrutível e... precioso grilhão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu digitei e revisei essa fanfic no celular, não é meu padrão, por isso a falta de costume pode deixar passar erros vergonhosos de digitação xD
> 
> Boa leitura! ♥

_Entrou na sala dando um belo gole na cerveja. E então o tempo deu a impressão de parar, tamanho o susto que o rapaz levou. Ali, no meio da sala, estava parado um Alpha. Um homem alto, de cabelos curtos e claros, que nunca viu na vida antes. O desconhecido segurava um dos porta-retratos, analisando-o com atenção por um segundo a mais antes de se virar na direção de Kiba e oferecer um sorriso desagradável._

_— Yo — a voz profunda e grave colocou o lado animal de Kiba em completo alarme._

A paralisia de Kiba durou meio segundo. Ele soltou a tigela, fazendo pipoca se espalhar pelo chão, mesmo destino que teve a cerveja quando a garrafinha se estilhaçou no chão. Em um movimento fluído Kiba deu meia volta e correu para a cozinha. Foi tudo rápido demais, ele alcançou o escorredor de pratos e pegou uma das facas, a maior que conseguiu visualizar.

Voou para a sala, parando na porta de acesso, a arma branca firmemente presa na mão com a ponta afiada erguida na direção do desconhecido.

O Alpha não havia se mexido, nem ao menos se espantou. Pelo contrário, deu a impressão de achar tudo muito divertido. A reação colocou todos os sentidos de Kiba em alerta, principalmente por anular o lado animal de um jeito tal que não se captava o menor traço Alpha.

— Quem é você, filho da puta?! O que está fazendo aqui?! Como entrou?! Vou chamar a polícia — disparou as perguntas demonstrando nervosismo através desse ato.

Colocando o porta-retratos de volta no lugar, o desconhecido apontou para o celular de Kiba, largado no sofá.

— Usar senha no aparelho é uma boa ideia. Agora eu sei que você está sozinho e ninguém irá chegar.

O desgraçado leu a mensagem que Shino lhe enviou, nenhum dos dois nunca achou necessário usar senhas nos telefones por não haver segredos entre eles!

A situação se complicava naquele instante, ao mesmo tempo em que se aliviava um pouco. Caso o companheiro estivesse ali, poderia se ferir lutando contra o invasor. Não que lutar sozinho fosse uma solução tão melhor…

Kiba fez uma careta e evidenciou a faca em sua mão:

— Não se mova. Não tenho medo de enfiar isso na sua garganta e depois no seu rabo!

O sorriso do outro aumentou, enquanto ele cruzava os braços, despretensioso. Kiba desconfiou que o fato de ser um Alpha o deixava seguro de que enfrentaria Kiba sem problemas. Omegas eram da casta mais fraca e suscetíveis a voz de comando. A desvantagem do rapaz era nítida, não fosse o título de campeão de Judô por três anos consecutivos na faculdade. E o curso especial de resistência mental, que só melhorou depois que Shino lhe deu uma Marca. Em resumo, não era um Ômega assim tão fácil de dominar.

Foi o pensamento de Kiba, no qual ele acreditava firmemente. Até a porta se abrir e outro desconhecido entrar. Um jovem de cabelos ruivos e ausência quase total de expressão em seu rosto.

— Dei um jeito nas linhas telefônicas e no cabo de Internet. O cachorro não irá perturbar — explicou com calma, tão logo fechou a porta de entrada.

Kiba viu sua situação se complicar a níveis astronômicos. Brigar com um Alpha já era uma missão quase impossível. Com um comparsa então… as chances caiam a quase zero! A casa em que moravam era uma boa construção, espaçosa e com um ótimo quintal, detalhe que os convenceu a comprá-la. Pelo espaço para Akamaru correr a vontade sem incomodar os vizinhos. A privacidade seria muito bem respeitada.

— Akamaru — sussurrou preocupado. Se aquele Beta tivesse machucado seu amado mascote…

A ameaça nunca foi formulada, nem na mente de Kiba, muito menos verbalmente. Ele ouviu uma risada divertida, de alguém que vinha descendo pela escada. O pavor que sentiu foi tão grande, que o coração deu a impressão de falhar uma batida. Sua casa não foi invadida por dois desconhecidos, pois descobriu naquele instante que três shifters violaram a paz de seu lar. E esse último a se revelar trouxe consigo o pior de todos os pesadelos.

O Beta galgando os degraus era um rapaz loiro, com uma longa franja que o fez pensar em Ino, melhor amiga de seu companheiro. Ele segurava com cuidado uma criança, uma menininha adormecida vestida com um pijama de morangos. Masako.

No mesmo instante Kiba abriu a mão e a faca caiu inútil ao chão, ergueu os braços em seguida. Conseguiu controlar seu lado animal com uma tenacidade incrível, porque se deixasse a angústia que o dominou extravasar, com certeza acordaria a criança. E nesse gesto compreendeu porque o próprio Alpha suprimia a presença animal, mantendo a menininha como uma preciosa refém adormecida e à qual Kiba faria tudo para proteger.

— Por favor, por favor… não machuca ela.

— Achei esse moranguinho no quarto, Hidan. Não se preocupe, se quebrar tem outro brinquedinho lá em cima.

Kaoru. O sangue de Kiba gelou e a garganta se comprimiu de um jeito doloroso. Seus filhotes eram reféns que não podia arriscar, nem a custo da própria segurança.

— Por favor — Kiba insistiu — Peguem tudo o que quiserem, mas não machuca meus filhos.

Ele sempre foi um Ômega impulsivo, do tipo que agia antes de pensar, que só avaliava o prejuízo depois do ocorrido. Dificilmente pedia desculpas. Arrepender-se de algo? Hum, seu ego não permitia. Mas ali, naquela sala e naquele instante, não teve a menor hesitação em deixar as lágrimas rolarem e apagar qualquer senso de humilhação por implorar pela vida da filha. Kiba notou que o loiro recém-chegado chamou o comparsa por um nome ou apelido, sem se preocupar em esconder as identidades. Um péssimo sinal sobre o caminho que aquela noite poderia tomar.

— Se você for bonzinho a gente não toca nas crianças.

O tal Hidan declarou, ainda naquela pose displicente de quem domina a situação. Ficou claro que agia assim desde o começo pelos trunfos que sabia ter na mão. E Kiba entendeu que não era um ataque aleatório, talvez aqueles invasores estivessem vigiando e estudando a casa há algum tempo. Mas isso não importava naquele momento.

— Claro. Temos um acordo — concordou depressa. Sentiu-se sem saída, preso e acorrentado por aqueles três desconhecidos. Um passo em falso, menos até do que isso e a menininha nos braços do Beta pagaria o preço.

— Onde está o dinheiro? — Hidan perguntou. Ele agia como o líder.

— Dinheiro? — Kiba ficou confuso.

— O cofre — foi o rapaz ruivo que esclareceu — A patente do protótipo das nano abelhas foi vendido a um excelente preço. Sabemos que guardam o dinheiro em um cofre.

Kiba ofegou. Aqueles homens estavam muito bem informados, mas não com dados cem por cento confiáveis. Sim, Shino ganhou um bom dinheiro com a venda da patente e sim o dinheiro estava guardado na casa. Mas não literalmente, já que eles usaram para pagar a maior parte das parcelas de hipoteca. Não havia um centavo em espécie naquela residência, muito menos cofre!

— Não tem nada disso em casa, caralho! Não tem cofre nem dinheiro aqui — afirmou. Parecia até irônico que pela hora do almoço estivesse preocupado com a fatura do cartão!

Pela primeira vez o sorriso deixou os lábios de Hidan, dando-lhe um aspecto ameaçador como em nenhum momento até agora. Kiba engoliu em seco, preocupado com a segurança de sua família mais do que nunca. O ato mais difícil de toda a sua vida foi manter o medo sob controle, evitando o descontrole das emoções. Se Masako acordasse...

— Você acha que estamos brincando, Ômega? — perguntou em um tom baixo — Deidara, suba e mate o menino.

**Author's Note:**

> Acho que o próximo posto na segunda-feira ao invés de domingo!! ♥


End file.
